doctorwhofandomcom_it-20200214-history
Seconda Stagione (Doctor Who)
La Seconda Stagione di Doctor Who è la prima serie completa con David Tennant nel ruolo del Decimo Dottore; vide l'ultima comparsa di Billie Piper nel ruolo di Rose Tyler, e introdusse brevemente il personaggio di Donna Noble. Inoltre introdusse col suo arco narrativo l'Istituto Torchwood, fungendo quindi come da pubblicità per lo spin-off televisivo Torchwood. Reintrodusse due amici incontrati da Rose nel suo primo viaggio: Lady Cassandra e Faccia di Boe. Il team di produzione principale non comprendeva più Mal Young: al contrario, Russell T Davies e Julie Gardner presero il ruolo di produttori esecutivi, mentre Phil Collinson continuò ad essere il produttore principale. Della seconda stagione fanno parte tutti gli episodi dallo speciale Children in Need del 2005 fino a Doomsday, anche se la stagione regolare si considera partire da New Earth. Panoramica Il principale arco narrativo riguardava l'Istituto Torchwood, nominato solo due volte precedentemente, e così facendo introduceva l'episodio finale e la serie Torchwood. Un arco secondario intanto approfondiva la storia d'amore tra il Dottore e Rose. Vennero reintrodotti in tv i Cybermen, e i compagni Sarah Jane Smith e K9 (entrambi non visti dal 1983): il loro ritorno aiutò la produzione dell'altro spin-off Le Avventure di Sarah Jane per la CBBC. Inoltre il finale di stagione introdusse il personaggio di Donna Noble. Questa serie fu la prima a vedere episodi in cui il Dottore e spesso anche i suoi compagni non facevano che poche comparse: la storia veniva portata avanti da altri personaggi di supporto, e la produzione era in grado di girare due storie contemporaneamente. Il primo di questi episodi fu Love & Monsters, anche se non ebbe lo stesso successo di Blink o Turn Left. Senza contare gli speciali, tutti gli episodi venivano preceduti da brevi 'Tardisode', da poter vedere solo su internet: questo esperimento non venne ripetuto nelle stagioni successive, anche se molti prequel vennero realizzati su internet per la Sesta Stagione. I Tardisode furono i primi episodi, dopo Mission to the Unknown, in cui non appariva nè il Dottore nè uno dei suoi compagni (se non per Tardisode 3, con Mickey Smith). Episodi TV Mini-Episodi Speciale di Natale Serie Regolare Cast Regolare * Il Decimo Dottore - David Tennant * Rose Tyler - Billie Piper * Mickey Smith - Noel Clarke * Jackie Tyler - Camille Coduri * Peter Tyler (Mondo di Pete) - Shaun Dingwall * Jake Simmonds - Andrew Hayden-Smith * Harriet Jones - Penelope Wilton * Lady Cassandra - Zoë Wanamaker * Faccia di Boe - Struan Rodger (Voce) * Sarah Jane Smith - Elisabeth Sladen * K9 (K9 Mark III & K9 Mark IV) - John Leeson (Voce) * Donna Noble - Catherine Tate Ospite * Fadros Pallujikaa - Sean Gilder * Regina Vittoria - Pauline Collins * Signor Finch - Anthony Head * Madame de Pompadour - Sophia Myles * John Lumic - Roger Lloyd-Pack * La rete - Maureen Lipman * Eddie Connolly - Jamie Foreman * Tommy Connolly - Rory Jennings * John Jefferson - Danny Webb * Ida Scott - Claire Rushbrook * Tobias Zed - Will Thorp * Zachary Cross Flane - Shaun Parkes * Elton Pope - Marc Warren * Victor Kennedy - Peter Kay * Chloe Webber - Abisola Agbaje * Yvonne Hartman - Tracy Ann Oberman * Adeola Oshodi - Freema Agyeman * Rajesh Singh - Raji James Libri * The Stone Rose * The Feast of the Drowned * The Resurrection Casket * I am a Dalek * The Nightmare of Black Island * The Art of Destruction * The Price of Paradise en:Series 2 (Doctor Who) bg:Доктор Кой:Сезон 2 de:Doctor Who Staffel 28 es:Temporada 2 (DW-M) nl:Serie 2 pt:2ª Temporada (SN) ro:Seria 2 (Doctor Who) ru:2 сезон (новые серии) Categoria:Stagioni di Doctor Who